Loco Amor
by Javiwiwi MS
Summary: ¿Cuánta es la posibilidad máxima de que una persona puede vivir con su ex pareja? Casi nula, fue la respuesta de sus amigos. Bella y Edward están decididos a demostrar que no es así y que si pueden continuar cohabitando, además de cuestionar el dicho "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan".
1. Sinopsis

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Abstente de cometer plagio, la historia se encuentra protegida.

...

 **Loco amor**

 **...**

 **Sinopsis**

¿Cuánta es la posibilidad máxima de que una persona puede seguir viviendo con su ex pareja?

Casi nula.

Ninguna.

Una mierda.

Fueron las respuestas de sus amigos. Bella y Edward, tenían una relación envidiable que por un error se fue al carajo. Ambos cometieron errores en su relación y ninguno los quiere asumir, así como tampoco se pueden culpar el uno al otro.

Ambos retados por las respuestas de sus amigos se deciden a demostrar que no es así y que pueden continuar cohabitando poniendo a prueba el famoso dicho "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan".

Bella y Edward, exitosos presentadores de noticias de uno de los más importantes programas de televisión de todo Estados Unidos e incluso Reino Unido, ponen a prueba no solo a sus amigos sino también a todos sus seguidores.

¿Lograran hacerlo? ¿En verdad puedes continuar viviendo con tu ex?

.

.

.


	2. Prologo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Abstente de cometer plagio, la historia se encuentra protegida.

...

 **Loco amor**

 **...**

 **Prologo.**

 **25 de abril, 2013**

—Desgraciadamente la situación en Oriente Medio y África subsahariana continúa muy mal. Las guerras, pobreza y hambre no terminan y es algo de lo cual todo el mundo debemos preocuparnos.

—Exacto, ¿Qué pasaría si las guerras se aproximan a esta parte del mundo? —Edward pregunta retóricamente con seriedad dándome una mirada—. Tenemos que estar todos unidos. Apoyarnos entre nosotros.

—Así es. A continuación veremos algunas de las imágenes de lo que está ocurriendo.

El programa continua centrándonos en lo que pasa alrededor de los países del mundo, además de que Senna de su sección de espectáculos. Edward y yo siempre terminamos completamente agotados después de dar nuestra parte dado que tenemos que estar preparados para decir lo adecuado a cada fuerte situación.

Usualmente Edward siempre está metiendo la pata al hablar de más de un tema cuando no tenemos el tiempo suficiente provocando un poco a Marcus el director. Marcus es un tipo relajado y buena onda, sin embargo parece que Edward sabe cómo encender su ira que termina también dirigida a mí.

— ¿Entonces sí? —Pregunta sonriendo y lo hago de vuelta.

—Claro.

Edward me guiña un ojo dándome un beso en la mejilla antes de dirigirse a Marcus que lo estaba llamando desde hace un rato. Tengo el presentimiento que hoy Edward me pedirá ser su novia formalmente. Tenemos seis meses tonteando de los nueve que tengo trabajando aquí y desde hace poco más de cuatro meses saliendo a citas y ¿Por qué no decirlo? Tenemos un mes y medio acostándonos. En verdad me sorprendió no habernos acostado desde un principio, la tensión entre nosotros estaba algo subida que incluso Alice —nuestra odiosa compañera —, y su famoso novio Jasper no dejaban de mencionarlo y ofrecernos una habitación.

— ¿Entonces qué? —Alice está más emocionada que yo.

—Creo que si lo hará hoy. Créeme no estoy desesperada por ello…

—Pero si ansiosa. —Se ríe y me codea—. Lo hare. Lo escuche platicarlo con Emmett antes de entrar al aire. Se escucha nervioso y ansiosa, como tú.

Me tapo el rostro con mis manos sintiéndome estúpida.

—No puedo creerlo.

—Todo estábamos ansiosos por esto. —Susurra emocionada—. Ustedes serán una fabulosa pareja. Como Jas y yo. ¿Sabes que nombre nos han puesto? _Jalice._ Es increíble. Aunque hay algunas que en verdad me odian, otras me aman.

—Edward tiene demasiadas fans para solo ser un presentador de noticias.

—Creo que tenemos la audiencia que tenemos por él y Emmett, ellos realmente son calientes. —Me guiña un ojo—. Ellas te amaran. Aparte tienes tus propios fans ya. Su nombre de pareja será algo tan genial como "Bellward" o… "Bedward". Será hermoso.

— ¿Benward? Suena como un nombre.

—Lo sé. Será genial, aunque me inclino más por Bellward. En cuanto me confirmes su noviazgo hare anónimamente viral su nombre de pareja. —Chilla llamando la atención de nuestro alrededor. Me rio.

—Luces más emocionada que yo.

Alice se limita a guiñarme un ojo y continuar divagando sobre mi futuro noviazgo.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Edward.**

Empujo más fuerte mi polla contra ella viendo cómo se retuerce y entierra más sus uñas en mi espalda. Probablemente mañana tenga unos arañazos que me harán sufrir cuando me duche.

— ¿Si o si, Bella? —Gruño y empujo más fuerte cuando la maldita mujer ríe—. Deja de hacerme sufrir o no te hare correr.

—Eso… —suspira y jadea— no se hace.

—Solo responde, maldita mujer. —Me salgo de su coño cuando siento que comienza su orgasmo haciéndola sollozar mas no responde mi pregunta. A ella le encanta esta mierda de hacerme sufrir—. Solo responde, bebe.

Veo como sus manos bajan a su clítoris y rápido las tomo reteniéndola. Ella no se tocara, no tendrá su orgasmo hasta que responda.

— ¡Dios, si! ¡Si maldito cabrón! —Suelto un risita y abriendo sus piernas la vuelvo a penetrar.

—Ves, cariño. Solo tenías que decir eso. —La beso mientras mi mano baja a tocar su clítoris aplacando su tortura—. Por cierto, no… no puedo creer que seamos novios ahora.

Tal vez no ha sido muy romántico… me corrijo, nada romántico. Pero ella es una maldita pervertida y estoy seguro de que esta ha sido una buena e inolvidable manera de pedirle ser mi novia.

.

.

.

.

 **Bella.**

 **14 de enero, 2016**

—Nuestra relación ya no estaba funcionando y decidimos terminarla de manera sana. —Finalizo el extenso discurso que nos hemos realizado tanto Edward como yo con nuestros amigos. A nuestros familiares les hemos realizado una llamada por la mañana.

—Pe… pero… ¡Se iban a casar! —Exclama Emmett mirándonos con recelo y después riendo—. Ustedes dos con sus malditas bromas van a matarnos un día.

Nadie ríe.

Edward y yo estamos frente a ellos en la sala de nuestro cómodo y lujoso departamento mirando a nuestros raros amigos.

—No sé si te has dado cuenta pero no es primero de abril, Emmett —dice Rosalie.

— ¿Por qué lo dejan? —Alice hace la pregunta muy seria. Con la seriedad que requiere este asunto.

—Ya hemos dicho que no estaba funcionando.

—Por dios, en año nuevo todo estaba bien.

—Han pasado cosas en estos días, Alice. Nosotros simplemente ya no podemos ni queremos estar en esta relación que no está funcionando. —Edward se deja caer al sofá y le doy una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

— ¿Quién se ira de la casa?

—Nadie tiene porque irse, Emmett. Bella y yo hemos decidido, que dado que ambos compramos este departamento, ambos seguiremos viviendo en él. Tiene tres habitaciones.

 _"¿Qué carajos?"_

 _"Están jodidamente bromeando"_

 _"Esto es una gran mierda"_

Eso es todo lo que se escucha y las tres oraciones vienen de la sucia boca de Emmett. Rosalie, luce como en shock. Alice nos mira como locos, mientras Emmett continua sin cerrar la boca soltando incoherencias.

— ¿Se puede seguir viviendo con un ex novio? —Rosalie pregunta aun en shock.

—Por supuesto que sí. Es como esas parejas que continúan siendo amigos después de terminar.

—Vivir juntos es muy diferente a eso.

—Ustedes están locos. Acaso, ¿no han escuchado el dicho mierda ese "donde hubo fuego cenizas quedan"?

—Tú mismo has dicho Emmett: es un dicho mierda.

—Ustedes no podrán hacer eso. En menos de una semana comenzaran a pelear o a follar. No se puede vivir con un ex.

—Si se puede Emmett —contradice Edward. Dios, como me alegra su apoyo.

—Chicos, admitan que eso es muy raro. —Alice discute—. Es… anormal querer continuar cohabitando con tu ex. Usualmente lo quieres lejos.

—Por si no lo has notado: trabajamos juntos. No es como si pudiéramos evitarnos. —ruedo los ojos y Ed asiente.

—No lo lograran —se limita a decir Rose y casi lo siento como un reto. De hecho se siente como un reto toda la mierda de contradecirnos de nuestros amigos.

—Es una gran pena y dolor que _Bellward_ termine. Me duele. —Susurra Alice.

La atmosfera cambia un instante antes de que Emm vuelva con su ataque a que no podremos vivir juntos después de nuestra ruptura. Emmett provoca que quiera arrancarle la polla y meterse por su culo, o su boca. Por último tanto Ed como yo los echamos de nuestra casa queriendo dejar de escuchar sus reclamos.

— ¿Soy la única que lo sintió como un reto?

—No. —se cruza de brazos.

Lo miro y el a mí de regreso, antes de ambos hacer una sonrisa que cualquiera diría es malvada.

Ellos no creen que podamos, bien, Edward y yo les mostraremos que sí.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Hola!** Bueno, les tengo oficialmente la sinopsis y el prologo de la historia, la cual comenzara con el primer capítulo **24 de enero** ¿por qué? Porque es un numero par y que me gusta xD, ok, porque sera cuando ya tenga los primeros cinco capítulos ;)

Si quieren saber mas unanse al grupo de facebook "Javiwiwi Fanfics", (link directo en mi perfil).

Hasta el martes 24 de enero :D


	3. Capítulo Uno: Primer Mes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Abstente de cometer plagio, la historia se encuentra protegida.

* * *

 **Loco amor**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno: Primer Mes**

 **23 de enero, 2016**

— ¿Has visto las malditas pastillas? Las que son para los cólicos, Edward —le ruedo los ojos mientras lo veo limpiar con destreza el piano que tanto ama.

—Las vi en _tu_ baño privado. —Se sienta en el banco y comienza a tocar una suave melodía—. ¿Te acaba de bajar?

—Si. —Me siento a su lado haciendo un puchero—. Prepárame ese te maravilloso que solo tú sabes hacer.

— ¿Por qué debería hacerlo?

— ¿Por la amistad?

—Ve y date una ducha mientras lo preparo. —Beso mi frente.

.

.

.

 **29 de enero, 2016**

 **GirlCullen:** _¡No puedo creer que Bella y Edward hayan roto! Mi corazón está roto por ustedes **Bella_Swan** y **CullenEdward** ustedes lucen perfectos juntos._

 **TheBabyHam: _Bella_Swan_** _eres la peor, me alegro que mi Edward y tú ya no estén juntos. Él era demasiado bueno para ti._

Vaya, esta última chica es de lo peor. Casi logro hacerme sentir mal. Mis lágrimas imaginarias caen, ja ja.

Desde que hoy confirmamos tanto Edward como yo nuestra ruptura Twitter está hecho una mierda y en Instagram no dejan de comentar mis fotos o mencionarme en comentarios y publicaciones. Están reaccionando de la misma manera cuando comenzamos nuestra relación.

—Adoptare un perro.

—Si tú vas a limpiar su mierda, adelante. No es como si pudiera decirte "no", este lugar también es tuyo. —Bebo mi taza disfrutando de esta mañana, agradeciendo que nos tocara transmitir hasta la noche.

—Soy responsable.

Edward saco su móvil y segundos después comenzó a maldecir. Rio mientras lo observo leer, seguramente, todos los twitts que debe tener. Me alegro que sufra, espero también le estén llegando crueles publicaciones como a mí. Usualmente lo aman demasiado y nunca lo ofenden. Soy quien siempre se lleva lo peor.

—Necesito follar. Un buen orgasmo alegrara mi día.

—Llama a Camilla. El lunes que se presentó en el programa dejo más que claro que quiere follarte.

—Era tu menstruación la que estaba imaginando cosas. —Me rio y el de mala gana sonríe.

—Se lo que vi. Puedo jurar que la vi observar obsesivamente tu camerino. Ella sabía que estas allí y se debatía entre entrar o no; ella no sabía que habíamos terminado. Ahora lo sabe y no va a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. —Lo señalo con mi taza en mano—. No la dejes atraparte. Sus ex parejas dicen que está loca.

—No lo hare y no te preocupes, no diré a nadie que tu _si_ estas completamente loca. Odiaría verte convertirte en una solterona.

—Te diré algo: tú no te preocupes por ello —le guiño un ojo delineando con mi dejo el borde de la taza— pero como que ya encontré mi propio vibrador… humano.

Edward se ríe echando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Diría que me alegro, pero no lo haga. Esperaba que sufrieras sin sexo más.

—Imbécil.

—Trasero de vaca.

—Dios, ya vete a hacer ejercicio.

— ¿Tu no iras? —Pregunta mientras se pone de pie.

—Sí, pero espero a Alice.

Besa mi frente y siento su sonrisa.

—Te amo, Bella. Nos vemos al rato.

—También te amo, adiós.

.

.

.

—Extraño a Jasper.

—Sí, bueno, yo extraño un pene en mi vagina y no me vez quejándome.

— ¿No te acuestas con Ed? —Alice deja de correr, sin embargo yo continuo.

—Cristo, no. O sea, Alice, terminamos. No tenemos por qué acostarnos. —Ruedo los ojos y me detengo—. Además he vuelto a mantener contacto con Demetri y como que hay tensión sexual entre nosotros, así que he decidido, si se da la oportunidad, de convertirlo en mí vibrador humano.

— ¿Vas a recurrir a eso? Siento que tú y Ed aún tienen historia.

—No la hay. Simplemente vivimos juntos porque es de nosotros el lugar, nos llevamos bien y es agradable vivir con alguien. Es horrible estar solo. —Tomo mi celular cuando vibra volviéndolo a dejar cuando es otra notificación de _Twitter_ —. Edward, está pensando en comprar un perro. Le he dicho que el tendrá que limpiar la mierda y alimentarlo.

— ¿En serio? Bueno, iré mas seguido a la casa de ustedes. ¿No te has vuelto a poner…

—Claro que no, todo está bien —La interrumpo dándole una mala mirada por recordarme _eso_ —. Me han estado lanzando comentarios malos en las redes. Las fans de Ed.

—Y se pondrán peor cuando vean que siguen viviendo juntos.

—Ya veo la palabra "mantenida", venir aun cuando yo seguiré pagando lo mío.

—Pero ellas no lo saben.

—Por desgracia para mí. Quizá suba fotos de mis facturas para callarles esa boca o… manos, en su caso, ofensivas.

Alice asiente y ambas volvemos a retomar los ejercicios.

.

.

.

.

 **30 de enero, 2016**

Chillo histéricamente mientras siento algo húmedo recorrer mi pierna. Edward comienza a reírse mientras se agacha y recoge una bola de pelos blanca.

— ¿Tan rápido lo conseguiste?

—Fui a comprarlo hoy, pensaba en adoptar pero lo vi por un escaparate y no pude resistirme.

—Debiste llamarme no que me lleve el susto de mi vida.

—Ya lo sabes. —Me guiña un ojo sentándose con el animal en sus brazos—. Se llama Aegon.

Elevo mi ceja.

— ¿Cómo el primer rey de _Game of Thrones_? En serio tienes un problema con esa serie.

—Es la mejor serie. Además me gustan los Targaryen, soy fan de ellos. Quisiera tener su cabello rubio plateado y ojos morados; los amo. Amo las tetas de Emilia Clark.

—No puedo entender porque, los Targaryen son incestuosos. Se casan entre hermanos o primos. Rhaenyra se casó con su tío, ignorando el hecho de que tanto incesto los está volviendo loco —Me siento a su lado alargando mi mano para acariciar a Aegon. Maldito loco— les daré crédito con esos hermosos dragones que ellos poseen.

—Mantienen su sangre Valyria pura. Ellos son de los únicos que sobrevivieron a la maldición. Los dragones los hacen ver más geniales.

—Y creyéndose superiores fueron y sometieron a los otros reinos. Son abusivos e injustos. —De tanto verla con Edward se me cada pequeño detalle de la serie y más de los libros—. ¿Qué me dices de Rhaegar Targaryen? El maldito era casado y secuestro a la niña norteña Lyanna Stark.

—No creo que la haya secuestrado. Lyanna no quería al gordo de Robert Baratheon, amaba a Rhaegar. Y la serie confirmo que Jon Snow es su hijo… yo eso lo vi venir desde la primera temporada después de leerme los malditos libros. —Dice engreídamente—. Espero que Jon tenga el trono y la Dinastía Targaryen vuelva a reinar. ¡Las traidores deben caer! Sobretodo espero la muerte de la maldita Cersei.

Ruedo los ojos.

—Te apoyo con Jon Snow, aunque él debe quedarse con el Norte. ¿De qué le sirve el trono? Es como una maldición y provoca la codicia de todos.

— ¿Vemos de nuevo la serie? Quiero ver la tercera temporada para revivir la muerte del maldito Joffrey Baratheon.

Suspiro y acepto, así es Edward y en secreto también me encanta la serie.

.

.

.

.

 **12 de febrero, 2016**

Saludo con la cabeza a Emmett y escucho claramente como le pregunta a Rose que ropa interior usa. Es un pequeño pervertido.

—Hola —Senna me saluda y miro como sus ojos están tristes mirnado. Cristo, que no venga con la misma mierda que todos los demas.

—Senna tu no, ya todas han venido con la misma mierda.

—Yo… solo me preocupo, frijolito —hace un puchero y pienso en si de verdad ella tiene treinta y seis malditos años o doce—. Fui testigo de su amor, me duele… me duelen tú y arrocito.

—Tus apodos me dan escalofríos —finjo estremecerme y le pongo mi mano en su hombro—. No te preocupes, estamos bien. Edward hasta adopto una bola pelos y volvió a ver todas las temporadas de Game of Thrones. Además ya paso un mes.

—Ah, bueno… si pasa algo llamame, frijolito —besa mi mejilla y se va caminando a su camerino. Despistada.

Dios, estamos en esa época donde un rompimiento tiene que ser un drama. Un maldito "aléjate, perro, no te quiero ver", son la moda de hoy, ya no hay malditos rompimientos sanos y sin drama. Al parecer he decepcionado notablemente a mis amigos.

Elevo mi café hacia Ed que me observa y mentalmente estoy feliz de superar el primer mes de nuestro rompimiento.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Game of Thrones:**_ _es una serie de televisión estadounidense de fantasía medieval, drama y aventuras creada por David Benioff y D. B. Weiss para la cadena HBO. Está basada en la serie de novelas Canción de hielo y fuego, del escritor estadounidense George R. R. Martin, cuyo primer libro se titula Juego de tronos._

 ** _Todos los personajes que se mencionan en la charla son personajes de la misma serie._**

* * *

 **Hey!** Quiero decirles que los primeros capítulos serán cortos, muy cortos. A partir del capítulo tres ya son largos. Debo decir que ame escribir la parte de Bella y Edward con la serie Game of Thrones porque yo amo esa serie. Si no la han visto en su tiempo libre háganlo no se arrepentirán. Si la ven luego vayan a Wikipedia-Cancion de Hielo y Fuego, para que la entiendan mas.

Entonces, ¿Que les parece el primer capítulo? Un poco corto, si, pero quiero ir lento por las adaptaciones al nuevo estatus sentimental de ambos. La historia estará narrada B y E, un capítulo de cada uno :D

Hasta la próxima semana :D

 **JMS.**


	4. Capítulo Dos: Escandalo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes que aparecerán a lo largo de la historia, pertenecen a S. Meyer, la trama es completamente mía. Abstente de cometer plagio, la historia se encuentra protegida.

* * *

 **Loco amor**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos:** **Escandalo**

 **14 de febrero, 2016**

 **Edward.**

 _Estupido, Rhaegar Targaryen._ Si él no hubiera sido tan estúpido para enamorarse de esa niña norteña ahora seguirían con su dominio los Targaryen. Casi me imagino yo siendo un Targaryen o siendo el, no hubiera hecho las misma estupideces. No soy fan de su esposa Ellia Martell, pero cristo, me el hombre pudo haberse aguantado a que ella muriera.

— ¡Bella! —Grito y la escucho en su habitación—. ¿Saldrás esta noche?

—Si… Demitri me ha invitado.

Hm, Demitri. Un tipo un poco raro según la prensa. Sé que ellos tuvieron _algo_ antes de nosotros comenzar, sin embargo estoy sorprendido de que ella le dé una segunda oportunidad. Quizá yo también debí de haber llamado a Zoey para pasar San Valentín junto, pero ¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Ni siquiera estoy follando con ella. El último coño al que mi mástil entro fue al de Bella… hace cuarenta y un días. Además Zoey es una bipolar. Y no lo digo por decir, ella en verdad es bipolar. Y agresiva. Debo comenzar a hacer caso a Felix sobre alejarme de gente loca que solo me enloquece.

—Demetri es raro. —Comento cuando ella se pone frente a mí presumiendo su vestido rojo pasión. Si no lo conociera… ella quiere follar esta noche.

—No es más raro que tú, Ed —se ríe y besa mi mejilla—. Nos vemos más tarde y si todo sale bien hasta mañana.

—Suerte, B.

Bella sale minutos después cuando la bocina de un auto suena. No va sonriente pero si la veo ansiosa… cristo, ella de verdad necesita un pene, casi me siento decepcionado de ella.

Niego con la cabeza mientras me pongo de pie con Aegon en brazos y camino hacia mi habitación. Me siento solo y no me gusta eso, soy una persona solitaria pero estar tan acostumbrado a vivir con una persona, follar con _esa_ persona, comer y hacer casi todo con ella para después no, es algo difícil de adaptarse. Pero los seres humanos nos adaptamos a todo, ¿no? He leído que si, por lo tanto solo es cuestión de tiempo a que me adapte de nuevo a la soledad.

Suelto un suspiro y beso la cabeza peluda de Aegon… él y yo íbamos a tener un maratón de _Game of Thrones_ de nuevo. No supero la serie.

Paso alrededor de dos horas frente al televisor viendo casi tres capítulos cuando suena el timbre. Quiero matar a quien sea que se ha atrevido a interrumpirme, sobre todo a estas horas… las diez cuarenta.

Arrastrando los pies y sin Aegon tras de mí, lo que le resta puntos a buen perro, voy hacia la puerta y la abro encabronado. Mi expresión cambia al ver quien se encuentra frente a mí.

—Hm, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Miro alrededor y Hope mira sus manos intensamente. Hope, es una de las psicólogas del lugar al que voy. Por fortuna no es mi psicólogo, muchas gracias me quedo con Felix—. Es San Valentin y de noche deberías estar con tu pareja. Tu esposo de hecho.

—Lo he dejado. Lo abandone por ti.

— ¿Perdóname? No te estoy entendiendo.

—Lo he dejado. Lo deje junto con el niño, no podía seguir con el queriéndote a ti —elevo mi ceja sin embargo ella continua y pasa como si fuera su casa— sé que estas solo Edward, escuche tu cita con Felix y quiero consolarte, puedo hacer que me quieras.

Una risa sale de mi garganta. Dios, ¿es que ya no califican bien a sus psicólogos esta gente? ¿Qué no ven la clase de locos que contratan? Porque Hope claramente necesita uno. Ella estaba pensando con la vagina cuando ha decido abandonar a su esposo e hijo, ¿Qué clase de madre es? Si mi madre la escuchara ya la estaría estrangulando.

—Yo no quiero estar contigo, Hope —parpadeo mirándola de pies a cabeza. Hasta ahora me doy cuenta que Hope solo usa una bata—. No te quiero. Eres atractiva y no negare que si te follaria pero eres despreciable. Has abandonado a tu esposo e hijo.

—Me encanta tu sinceridad.

—Cristo, ¿escuchaste lo que he dicho? No-te-quiero —recalco cada palabra—. Abandonaste a tu esposo e hijo en san Valentín, ignorando el hecho de que escuchaste mi plática con mi psicólogo. Ve a tu casa, discúlpate con tu esposo y sigue viviendo como si esto no hubiera pasado; no te preocupes, no te reportare en tu trabajo. —camino de regreso a la puerta y le hago un gesto para que salga.

—Edward, por favor —miro en cámara lenta como se deshace de la bata y queda en sexy ropa interior. Mi-er-da—. Follame. Por favor.

¿Debería o no debería? Ella es casada… ¿Qué tal y su esposo llega? Además, ella solo está haciendo esto por calentura, mañana se arrepentirá y no quiero soportar a una chica histérica. Luego esta Bella… que llegara por la mañana o si sus planes fracasan antes, aunque dudo que fracasen ella lleva ese vestido calienta pollas. Y, ¿Por qué, siquiera, estoy pensando en ella?

Vuelvo mi mirada a Hope que ya no tiene el sostén y sus grandes, no exagero son enormes, tetas están saludándome. Hm, bueno, quizá no sea tan malo una vez.

—Está bien, te follare. —Accedo y ella no pierde el tiempo en lanzarse sobre mí—. Cálmate, Hope.

—Dime algo bonito.

— ¿Por qué? Solo follaremos — _duh._ La expresión de Hope cae, sin embargo se recompone y comienza a besar—. Deberíamos ir a mi habitación. El sofá no es muy cómodo, créeme. Una vez lo hicimos allí Bella y yo terminando ella lastimada de la espalda.

—Esta… bien —Se nota indecisa, pero joder, ¿Quién la entiende? —Vamos a tu habitación.

Me da pereza tomar los detalles de todo lo que paso, porque joder, Hope es intensa y actuó como si nunca hubiera tenido una polla dentro. La chupo, cabalgo, de rodillas, misionero y todo, ella fue insaciable. Fue un coño estrecho y me sentí _muy_ bien, de verdad. Lo malo comenzó después… ya que la folladera termino.

—Edward, tenemos química… tú y yo podemos lograr algo —Se tremo sobre mi volviendo a despertar a mi amigo. No puedo culparlo sus tetas encienden a cualquiera—. Por favor, bebe.

—Hope… —gimo cuando la siento acariciarme. La detengo cuando tiene planes de meterse mi polla sin condón—. El condón Hope, joder.

—No importa, me cuido.

—No me fio de eso —me lo pongo y la dejo cabalgarme. Joder, se siente malditamente bien. Una vez terminamos por… ¿Quinta vez, quizá? Continúo en el tema en el que estábamos antes, no soy de los que olvida fácil—. Eres casada y con hijo.

— ¿Te molesta mi hijo? Podemos olvidarlo fácilmente, tiene a su padre. Yo te quiero a ti.

— ¿Te escuchas? No te soporto como ser humano. Eres buena follando, lo admito. Me gusta tu coño. —Niego con mi cabeza—. No puedes olvidarte de tu hijo. Te arrepentirás después, además de que no hay nada, ¡nada! Entre tú y yo.

—Pero…

—Pero nada, Hope.

—Podemos entonces seguir con _esto_ , ya sabes, follar.

—No gracias, Hope —la quito de encima y comienzo a ponerme mi pantalón pijama—. Deberías irte, Hope, Bella no tarda en llegar.

— ¿Qué? —Se incorpora—. ¿Volvieron? ¡Y tienes el descaro de juzgarme! Podemos estar juntos.

La miro con furia. Casi nada me molesta pero Hope ya me molesto, es peor que Camilla.

—Bella y yo cohabitamos. Créeme si Bella y yo continuáramos juntos con quien estaría follando ahora sería con ella y por placer, no por lastima —sí, lo último fue cruel, pero _duh_ ella me harto.

—Eres cruel.

—Sí, bueno, puedes irte. —Abro la puerta de mi habitación guiándola a la salida y esta vez Aegon me sigue. Pobre bebe, seguramente lo traumatice con las folladas de las que fue testigo—. Adiós, Hope.

—Te vas a arrepentir, maldito —sisea y me burlo mientras cierro la puerta. ¡Que se vaya con su esposo! Pobre hombre.

Suspirando regreso a mi habitación a cambiar las sabanas y darme una dicha. Uh, maldita mi polla que se excito con esos pechos.

.

.

.

 **16 de febrero, 2016**

Toco la puerta de nuevo.

—Bella ya me voy.

—Adiós, Ed, suerte —Grita y frunzo el ceño, no hemos hablado mucho desde San Valentín.

No tengo mucho tiempo de pensar pues me presento desde ayer en una estación de radio como locutor por al menos dos semanas hasta que el anterior chico se alivie. No me molesta es entretenido, por los debates, malditos debates son mi vida.

Cuando llego a la estación de radio me divierto, charlo con los chicos y chicas de allí e incluso coqueteo un poco con una hasta que me entero que apenas tiene 18, legal pero yo ya casi tengo 30. ¡Podría ser su padre! Bien, exagero, pero no me gustan tan chicas. Que desmotivación, la chica es linda.

— ¿Unas bebidas, Ed? —Inquiere Karl, uno de los tres locutores que estamos.

—No, gracias. Estoy cansado y debo dormir, mañana el programa será mañanero. Debo madrugar.

—Entonces, hasta mañana —nos despedimos de manos y me encamino a mi auto.

Cuando llego a casa permanezco un momento en mi auto checando redes sociales y publicando en _instagram_ una fotografía que me tome durante uno de los comerciales de dos minutos en la radio motivándolos a escucharnos. También noto que ya llegue a 65.3 millones de seguidores, soy popular. Veo una foto de Bella donde sus ojos están rojos y frunzo el ceño, ¿Qué le pasa? O mejor aún: ¿Qué le hizo el cabrón de Demetri?

Entro encabronado al departamento y golpeo casi con violencia la puerta. Tiene que abrir o romperé la puerta.

— ¡Bella, abre la maldita puerta! —golpeo nuevamente y de repente esta se abre dejando ver a Bella muy enojada.

— ¿Qué mierda quieres, Cullen? —No está enojada, esta encabronada.

— ¿Qué te hizo Demetri? ¿Por qué tus ojos están hinchados en la foto de Instagram?

—Que te jodan, eso a ti no te importa —Responde y cuando ve mis ojos rueda los suyos—. No tuve sexo eso me tiene de mal humor y sensible, ¿Feliz? Ahora largo. —Cierra la puerta en mi cara. Aparte de que me preocupo por ella, joder.

Tomo a Aegon en brazos y le sirvo de comer antes de irme a dormir. Este día ha terminado mal. Peor que en San Valentín aunque ese día al menos tuve unos siete orgasmos.

.

.

.

 **17 de febrero, 2016**

Mi alarma suena y mientras me pongo de pie escucho varias voces en la sala, además de los ladridos de Aegon que se escucha inquito. Enojado salgo de mi habitación dispuesto a saber que provoca tanto revuelo.

— ¿Qué pasa? Ese maldito escandalo ni siquiera me dejo disfrutar de mi despertar.

—Bueno Edward, _no_ lamento haberte despertado dado que he querido hacerlo desde hace diez minutos pero tu ex no me deja —entrecierra los ojos hacia Bella mi representante: Nahuel.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Ha pasado algo? —Estoy muy confundido sobretodo porque me voy levantando.

— ¿Cómo que, qué? Eres un imbécil que dejo que lo fotografiaran teniendo sexo —gruñe y Bella solo toma asiento—. Eso es lo que está pasando, Edward Cullen.

—Yo no me he tomado fotos tendiendo sexo con nadie.

—Mira esto, entonces.

Son varias fotografías mías desnudo, mientras me pongo un condón, mientras tengo un orgasmo y penetrando a… Hope. La puta Hope. La perra Hope. « _Te vas a arrepentir, maldito»,_ la voz de Hope penetra mi mente. _Esa_ fue la que filtro estas fotos, ni siquiera sé cómo logro tomarlas. Nunca la vi poner una cámara o su móvil en algún lugar para capturar cada momento.

—Fue Hope —Murmuro y le aviento su Tablet de mierda a Nahuel—. Esa maldita.

—Tu eres el único estúpido que dejo hacer eso. Eres una figura pública, Edward.

—Yo no la deje hacer esa mierda, Isabella —paso una mano por mi cabello y miro a mi representante—. ¿Qué sigue por hacer?

—Marcus no te quiere ver en el programa hoy. Ni mañana. Tenemos que arreglar esta mierda.

—Quiero denunciarla.

— ¿Seguro? Eso avivará más la atención de los medios en ti y por consiguiente afectaras al programa por tu desnudo —niega con su cabeza—. Estoy recibiendo varias llamadas de periodistas, sin embargo llegue a un acuerdo con Marcus en el que te disculparías por tu red social no quiere que esto si quiera se mencione en el programa.

—Quiero matar a Hope.

—Hablare con tu abogado e iré a ver a esa tal Hope. —Me mira seriamente y a pesar de que tiene 40 ahora luce como un hombre de 50—. No salgas a la calle ni mucho menos abras tus redes sociales después de publicar tu disculpa. Mándame un borrador antes de subirla y yo te daré el buen visto. Nada de culpar a la chica, eso le daría al asunto más importancia.

—Mi polla es de importancia —espeto pero continuo enojado como el infierno. Ahora mismo soy una maldita hoguera de enojo, carajo.

—Ve el lado positivo de esto Nahuel: tal vez a Ed lo soliciten para que sea el rostro de condones _Sico_ —suelta una risita y de mala gana también sonrió.

—Si, a ti junto con él, por favor —Suelta Nahuel silenciándola por completo.

—Dios, lo que me costara quedarme aquí teniendo estas ganas de ir por Hope y matarla.

—Pues te contralas. No quiero que el siguiente escandalo tuyo sea "peligroso asesino" o "En busca de venganza mata a la chica misteriosa de las fotos sin censura", eso me haría renunciar.

—Bueno… ella se merece la peor de las muertes.

—Tú fuiste quien follo con ella, así que la culpa también es tuya. —Bella rueda los ojos y se retira a su habitación.

— ¿Algo sobre la chica además de su nombre Hope?

—Trabaja de psicóloga en donde voy "Un paso más", además de… joder, me vas a querer matar —Nahuel entrecierra sus ojos y noto que se pone tenso. Joder, hasta yo me puse así—. Ella está casada y tiene un hijo.

—Estas jodido si se sale esa mierda a la luz. —Es todo lo que dice.

Bueno, joder. Yo no creía que ella fuera a hacer eso.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Segundo capítulo, listo!** Me estoy divirtiendo mucho escribir esta historia porque cambien mucho la forma de ser de los Edward´s con los que trabajo. No se si se han fijado de que este Ed es un poco raro... y va al psicólogo. Poco a poco van a saber la mierda que el tiene, paciencia. Por cierto, esta historia es mía de mí; yo me refería a que la charla sobre Game of Thrones es una adaptación de HBO de la novela _Canción de Hielo y Fuego_ de George R.R Martin ;D

¿Vieron la serie Game of Thrones? En serio, si no la vieron se están perdiendo de lo mejor, ME JOR! Y ya se viene la séptima temporada. Edward estará, próximamente, porque el vive en el 2016, por esto.

Bueno, nos leemos la proxima semana.

 **JMS**


	5. Capítulo Tres: mi ex chico

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia perteneces a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no tiene quien la corrija dado que solo escribo y publico. Si te molestan leves faltas de ortografía te recomiendo que dejes de leer y si es alguna falta de ortografía NOTABLE dímelo. Es muy probable que la historia permanezca con esas faltas incluso después de llegar al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Tres: mi ex chico**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **16 de febrero, 2016**

 **Bella.**

Ruedo los ojos mirando las fotografías filtradas de Edward con Hope, mierda, se siente hasta raro estar viendo a mi ex desnudo cuando han pasado meses desde que lo vi así. Debí suponer que Hope buscaría venganza cuando la encontré fuera del edificio limpiando sus lágrimas y después mirar con odio el edificio; sin embargo me cegué al verla salir.

Casi sonrió cuando miro detenidamente el rostro de Ed al llegar al orgasmo. Que me quemen si no conozco su expresión. Cambio rápidamente de aplicación al ver la puerta abrirse.

—Me siento… traicionado —se deja caer en la cama y le presto toda mi atención, casi puedo sentir lastima por el pobre desgraciado—. En serio, Bella, fue una follada por lastima. En cualquier momento Hope se pondría a llorar y suplicar por mi polla.

— ¿No te diste cuenta de la cámara?

—Lo juro. ¿Sabes que Hope abandono a su esposo e hijo? —Me enderezo rápidamente. Dios, esto es mejor que las malditas novelas—. Me dijo que lo hizo por mí, que escucho mi plática con Felix de que tú y yo habías terminado y se decidió a dejarlos. Yo le dije que jamás estaría con una mujer como ella; dah, no soy de salir con abandonadoras de familia.

Le pincho el pecho y chilla.

—Has destruido una familia, Edward —hago una dramática y exagerada mueca y finjo decepción—. Eres todo un chico malo. Tu madre ahora debe estar viendo tu polla por toda la red.

—Eres una cabrona —me avienta mientras sonríe—. Me siento herido por lo mala que eres escuchando las penas de tu ex prometido.

—Eres un sucio, no tenías que mencionar eso —lo aviento de regreso—. Deberías ir a ver tu serie mierdosa.

—Pero que te gusta, sin embargo. Eres fan de Game of Thrones del closet.

—Lo que digas, perdedor —lo miro y le hago un patético puchero—. Préstame tu laptop necesito checar el correo y desde mi celular solamente tengo el personal, me da pereza entrar.

—Úsalo. Después de todo si te digo que no igual tomaras la laptop —se acerca y besa mi mejilla—. Está en el comedor.

—Eres el mejor.

—Lo sé, cariño —ambos nos ponemos de pie caminando fuera de mi habitación—. Estoy pensando en ver la serie _Vikingos_ he escuchado buenas críticas de ella.

—El actor de la serie fue al programa hace poco y es jodidamente caliente —le guiño un ojo y después le doy una nalgada haciéndolo brincar—. Tienes que verla y si es tan buena como él, decirme.

—Claro, señorita.

Tomo la laptop de Edward y no me sorprende que se encuentre encendida, este hombre no la deja descansar. Pongo la contraseña que ha usado desde que estoy con el " _lastetasdebella_ ", si, él es, probablemente, el imbécil más grande de Estados Unidos.

Entro a mi correo y descargo los archivos pdf que Marcus me mando para el noticiero de esta noche y de mañana. Veo alguno que otro de los correos basura o chistositos que Emmett y los demás mandan. Voy hacia explorador de archivos y a descargas, jodido Edward, tiene demasiadas descargas. Mientras busco los míos comienzo a sonreír cuando leo que tiene varias descargas porno:

 _Stoya fighters_

 _Sweet sensual sex_

 _Pale girl Stoya doll fucker_

— ¡Ya veo lo mucho que te gusta _Stoya_ Ed! —Me rio más cuando sus pasos acelerados llegan al comedor—. Jodido pervertido.

—Tu, jodida fisgona —me señala y voltea la laptop hacia el—. Deja mis descargas.

—Oye, imbécil, estoy buscando _mis_ descargas de Marcus para el programa. Tú deberías mover tus porno a una carpeta que diga "XXX Stoya".

—Cállate mejor que a ti bien que te gusta ese _James Deen_ , que por cierto fue novio de Stoya —parpadea continuamente y sé que está apunto de recordar _eso_ —. Estoy teniendo recuerdos de esa vez que imitamos todo un video de James Deen con Stoya, además de que tú hasta imitaste su sensual depilado. Eso fue sexy ahora que recuerdo. Nada se le comparara nunca.

Un leve sonrojo cubre mis mejillas y me encuentro recordando ese día. Fue muy, _muy_ caliente. Edward fue mi James Deen y yo su Stoya.

Mientras Edward regresa por donde vino continuo buscando lo mío y encuentro más porno, haciéndome silbar ruidosamente y haciendo que él grite groserías contra mí por ser metiche. Un video llamado "la mamada extrema" llama mi atención, pero sé que después no veré las mamadas igual de normales.

—Pura mierda pornográfica hay aquí —niego dramáticamente después de dejar la laptop y sentándome a un lado de mi chico favorito en el mundo—. Tu disco duro debe estar hecho una mierda. Cuando encuentres uno de James Deen mándamelo al celular.

—Y me dices pervertido a mí —se ríe secamente dándome un empujón—. Está bien, nena, cuando vea alguno de James Deen te lo hare saber. Que sepas que Stoya lo denuncio por violación y otras de sus ex también.

—No voy a follar con él, Edward —le doy un codazo— solo voy a ver un video y como odio navegar tanto en internet dejo en tus manos el deber de buscarme un buen video.

Pasamos unas horas cómodos comiendo y viendo estúpidas películas que a Ed parecen encantarle.

—El programa iba a ser temprano lo cambiaron por… mí, ¿cierto?

—No lo cambiaron. Marcus solo… paso de nosotros —me encojo de hombros queriendo no darle más importancia. Edward aparenta ser una persona que no le importan muchas cosas… yo también, pero él es más estoico—. De cualquier manera mañana ya todo vuelve a ser normal, tu deberías de ponerte a escribir tu "disculpa", mandársela a Nahuel y después publicarla.

—No sé cómo hare para no matarla en mi cita con Felix el jueves —niega con frustración. Lo entiendo, yo misma quiero ir y golpear a Hope.

—Harás uso de tu fuerza de voluntad…

—Que no fue de mucha ayuda en San Valentín y termine follandome a Hope —me sobresalto cuando sonó el teléfono y Edward parpadea continuamente—. Seguro que es mama, así que ni contestes. Ha estado llamando a mi celular desde la mañana.

—Ella debe querer saber que paso, deberías contestar.

—No quiero escucharla aun. Esme me hará sentir mal conmigo mismo.

Ruedo los ojos con fastidio por lo imbécil que puede llegar a ser y me pongo de pie para irme a mi habitación a repasar lo que mañana tengo que decir en el programa.

.

.

.

 **22 de febrero, 2016**

— ¡Corte! Bueno, chicos lucieron bien —Marcus nos da un levantamiento de pulgar y Edward le sonríe. Me doy cuenta que aún hay un poco de tensión entre ellos después de casi una semana.

— ¿Aún sigue enojado?

—No dejan de hablar de las fotografías. Están en todos lados —Niega con su cabeza—. Hope me llamo hace días queriendo verse conmigo, sin embargo mande a Nahuel a que la vea.

Ambos nos ponemos de pie y comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestros camerinos. Emmett le da un silbido burlón a Edward en el proceso provocando una mirada enojada en este.

— ¿Qué quiere?

—Hoy fue la famosa reunión. Levante una queja con Felix por acoso, pero no le harán nada ¿puedes creerle? —suspira—. No puedo decir que no lo esperaba esto paso _fuera_ del trabajo, así que le comente sobre ella husmeando en nuestra sesión y quedamos en que las sesiones serian fuera.

Pongo una mano en su hombro.

—Lo siento.

—Lo sé. —Mira un momento su teléfono y besa mi mejilla—. Llegare tarde a casa por mi presentación en la radio.

—Creí que el sábado fue tu último día.

—Hoy será el último al parecer.

—Bueno, que te vaya bien.

Lo miro correr a su camerino y yo entro al mío también, aunque sé que no tardara en entrar Alice.

—Edward es toda una tendencia aun —es lo primero que sale de su boca y después una risita.

—Probablemente por eso lo hicieron continuar yendo a la radio.

—Uf, si escuchara lo que le preguntan —se ríe y no puedo evitar también reírme.

—Siento pena por él —niego con mi cabeza— sin embargo, él no fue muy cuidadoso. Además la follo en nuestro departamento.

— ¿Te duele eso?

Hago un gesto vago con mi mano restándole importancia, ignorando la pinchazo que se sintió en mi pecho con su comentario.

—Yo también folle ese día. Con Dimitri.

— ¿En serio? ¿Con él? —Suena indignada y le elevo una ceja—. Él es un rarito.

—Edward también es un rarito e incluso me iba a casar con él.

—Edward es un rarito cool, Dimitri es un rarito para mantener alejado.

—Lo que sea, Alice —ruedo los ojos— fue una buena follada.

 _O lo hubiera sido si hubiera habido alguna._ Sin embargo, no me retractare con Alice ella saca conclusiones muy rápido.

— ¿Algo más que quieras decirme?

—Uy, andas toda una perra este día —bufa y da media vuelta caminando hacia la puerta— llámame cuando se te pase y también venía a decirte que toda la próxima semana no iré contigo al gym. Jasper está en la ciudad y estaré ocupada apapachándolo.

Suspire y tome un gran trago de agua.

.

.

.

.

 **24 de febrero, 2016**

— ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, iba mi atractivo yo de hace dos horas llegando al consultorio de Félix cuando de repente veo a Hope llorando —niega con su cabeza riendo como loco— me molesto un poco el no haber tenido nada que ver en eso, pero también sentí una gran satisfacción al verla humillarse.

»Realmente, me hubiera encantado ser yo el que estuviera diciéndole todo lo ocurrido a Félix. Sé que también tuve que ver, sin embargo Hope debió de haber sido más profesional.

Le lanzo una papa frita de las deliciosas que estoy comiendo.

— ¡Por favor!

—Eres la peor escuchando. Deberías de tomar tus cosas e irte.

—No, tal vez tú y tu ahora vagina deberían tomar sus cosas e irse.

—Créeme Bella aún tengo una _enorme_ polla.

Bufo pero inmediatamente me comienzo a reír como idiota y él me imita. A veces siento como que Ed y yo somos mejor como amigos, compañeros de cuarto, que pareja. Aunque como pareja tampoco nos iba tan mal, pero no éramos del todo sinceros con el otro.

— ¿No te espero después de la consulta para hacerte la típica amenaza de "me las vas a pagar, tu y yo nos veremos pronto"?

—De verdad deja de ver tanta jodida telenovela mexicana.

—Jodete —le tiro otra papa frita— ¿Ya viste _Vikingos_?

—He tenido otras cosas en mente.

— ¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ninguna que quiera compartir contigo.

Levanto las manos dramáticamente.

—Que sensible estas.

—He estado viendo de nuevo esta serie llamada _The OC_ me gusta. Recuerdo verla en mis años universitarios.

Sonrió porque se perfectamente que serie es. Yo también solía verla en mis años universitarios. De hecho me gustaba mucho Ryan.

—Muy buena serie. Odio que Marissa muera aunque ella solía ser tan inmadura —hago una mueca haciendo que Ed me golpe cariñosamente la nariz— quise matarla al menos cien veces.

—Summer tenía maravillosas tetas.

—Eres todo un chico.

—Soy tu ex chico.

Me comienzo a reír.

—Sí, eres mi ex chico —y lo golpeo en las costillas— mi imbécil y loco ex chico.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **Stoya:** Stoya es una actriz pornográfica y escritora estadounidense. Posee un contrato exclusivo con la productora Digital Playground y es la primera chica de aspecto alternativo contratada en la industria pornográfica._

 ** _James Deen:_** _es un actor y director pornográfico estadounidense._

 _ **Vikingos:** es una serie de televisión coproducida entre Canadá e Irlanda, creada por Michael Hirst para el canal de televisión The History Channel. La serie está basada en los relatos semilegendarios de Ragnar Lodbrok, reconocido como uno de los primeros reyes de Suecia y Dinamarca, durante el siglo VIII._

 ** _The OC:_** _fue una serie de televisión estadounidense producida por la cadena de FOX y emitida en diferentes partes del mundo. La serie narra la historia de un grupo de jóvenes y sus familias en el adinerado condado de Orange._

* * *

 **Me reporto después de tanto tiempo. Como sea, como dije en la historia "El retorno del cazador", este mes y mitad del siguiente me he propuesto terminarlas ambos dado que me mudare de país y no se hasta cuando sea capaz de retomarlas. Quizá nunca.**

 **Espero terminar las historias en este mes y medio.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	6. Capítulo Cuatro: Tanya Anderson

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia perteneces a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no tiene quien la corrija dado que solo escribo y publico. Si te molestan leves faltas de ortografía te recomiendo que dejes de leer y si es alguna falta de ortografía NOTABLE dímelo. Es muy probable que la historia permanezca con esas faltas incluso después de llegar al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cuatro: Tanya Anderson**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **27 de febrero, 2016**

 **Edward.**

Los sábados siempre son aburridos. Usualmente paso los sábados por la mañana en el gimnasio y lo que resta del día lo paso viendo series… claro, desde hace poco más de dos meses que termine con Bella, porque mientras éramos novios o follabamos o salíamos.

Suelto un suspiro de cansancio. El departamento se siente vacío sin Bella que decidió ir a visitar a sus padres, quienes seguramente se estarán burlando del idiota de Edward por no darse cuenta que lo estaban fotografiando mientras daba su follada de lastima. Casi deseo que no hubiera ido. Puedo escuchar a Renee reírse de mí junto a la hermana menor de Bella. La cabrona de Nes.

Miro hacia la cómoda donde están los discos de mis series y solo… los miro. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de volver a ver Game of Thrones o más bien mirar las tetas de Emilia Clarke.

Mi teléfono sonó y ruedo los ojos en exasperación pues se con certeza quien es; sin embargo —y con el propósito de que deje de llamar—, respondo.

—Hola mamá —saludo con fingida felicidad, todos sabemos que no estoy nada contento de responder su llamada después de una semana.

— ¿Hola? ¿Te atreves a decirme "hola mamá", luego de no responderme por semanas?

—Aun no son dos semanas.

—Yo lo estoy contando como que ya —escucho su suspiro de exasperación. Siempre exaspero a mis padres— ¿Fuiste a tus citas con Félix? Por favor, hijo, dime que no las abandonaste después de esto.

—Por favor, madre —ruedo los ojos— no dejaría mis citas psicológicas por una cosa tan tonta como esta. De hecho, salió a un mejor.

—Hum, cuéntame, hijo.

Y le cuento lo que paso con Hope regodeándome de lo patética que lucía pero a la vez le narro lo decepcionado que estuve de no haber podido ser yo quien dijera todo.

—Me hubiera encantado ser yo quien hiciera todo el alboroto, pero me conformo con haber tenido la oportunidad de estar presente.

—Yo me alegro que ella haya tenido su merecido.

Asiento de acuerdo con ella a pesar de que no puede verme.

—Mamá creo que te voy a de…

— ¿Cómo esta Bella? Siento no haber preguntado por ella antes —se disculpa y luego ríe— ¿Has reconsiderado retomar su relación? Ella te hacia bien y feliz, mucho más que el programa. Como nunca antes, hijo.

—Ambos decidimos eso. No va a haber cambio.

—Sigo sin entender que los motivo a terminar.

Ruedo los ojos.

—No tienes que entenderlo solo… aprende a vivir con ello mamá. Bella y yo probablemente nunca retomemos nuestra relación. Supéralo, estas peor que nosotros. Y vivimos juntos.

—Edward, ella te hacia feliz —alega y contengo mi temperamento.

—Mamá hablamos después creo que es tiempo de ver alguna serie.

—Te desheredare si me cuel…

Lo siento madre, bueno no lo siento. Pero como sea, ella está alterando mis jodidos nervios.

No hay ninguna pinche serie que llame mi atención… tengo días posponiendo ver Vikingos, pero no me encuentro de ánimos para ver sangre. Quizá debería ver porno… no, no, no debería luego me excito y no hay nadie a la mano. Bueno, esta mi mano pero no quiero utilizarla.

Ah, iba a ser un sábado de mierda.

.

.

.

.

 **10 de marzo, 2016**

Las siguientes semanas se me hizo que pasaron volando. Ya era casi el final de la segunda semana de marzo y las cosas estaban mejorando. El sol volvía a iluminar mi vida y la buena suerte estaba de mi lado. Mis seguidores en _instagram_ habían subido hasta 72.1 millones de seguidores. Le doy crédito a las escandalosas fotos mías desnudo y a las encantadoras fotos o videos que subía de Aegon.

Mi cita con Félix fue cancelada porque él tenía alguna conferencia sobre algún trastorno. Estoy bien con eso, una semana de descanso de terapias siempre es bien recibida.

Acomodo mi camisa azul oscuro y me pongo un poco de loción. El jodido Erick Yorki organizó una fiesta, el tipo se está volviendo toda una celebridad por sus películas de acción. Lo comienzan a llamar el nuevo _Jackie Chan_ solo por su aspecto chino, sin embargo yo a un no le veo un _gran_ talento.

Conduzco hasta llegar al lugar de la fiesta y dentro encuentro a Emmett con Rosalie, y a Alice. Bella no iba a poder venir porque iba a estar dirigiendo algún show. Veo a Senna y me manda un beso y finjo tomarlo causando su risa.

Bailamos un rato mientras la música se muestra decente. Bailo con mujeres que no conozco y con otra que sí, algunas amigas mientras otras son ex; sin embargo, la música es buena y no nos enfocamos en algo más. En algún momento me canso y voy directo por una bebida.

—Gracias —le agradezco al barman y comienzo a mirar alrededor.

Hay una chica. Alta, delgada, piernas sexys y pechos que se ven visibles a pesar de estar lejos, su cabello es rubio casi blanco y corto. Esta apartada charlando con otra rubia de cabello largo. Entrecierro mis ojos enfocándome más y reconozco que la rubia de cabello largo es Katherine Fisher una modelo de Victoria Secrets.

Me acerco solo porque tengo curiosidad sobre quien es la hermosa rubia platinada de cabello corto.

—Hola Katherine Fisher —la saludo y ella me da una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Hola Edward Cullen —se acerca y me da un beso cerca de la boca— vi tus fotos, galán.

—Por supuesto que las vistes —respondo y miro frente a mí. Ella es aún más hermosa—. Un gusto, Edward Cullen.

—Ya lo sé, fuiste sensación en las redes sociales hace un mes —tiene acento inglés o… australiano— soy Tanya Anderson.

Miro su hermoso rostro un momento más, pero no lo identifico.

—No soy muy famosa —se ríe— quizá algún día ahora que tengo una propuesta en Hollywood. Me he centrado más en pequeñas películas británicas.

—Hum, ya veo —asiento y le sonrió— ¿de dónde eres Tanya?

Katherine gime.

—Ug, yo me voy mejor. Los dejo coquetear a gusto.

—Adiós, Katherine Fisher —me despido y por dentro me burlo porque ella quería que yo coqueteara con ella.

 _Lo siento Katherine, tengo los ojos puesto en esta belleza._

—Entonces, ¿De dónde eres?

—Soy de Hornsby, Australia —Responde sonriendo.

—Genial, eres de las pocas personas de Australia que tengo el placer de conocer —le guiño un ojos— y eres la más hermosa. Bueno, eres la única mujer que conozco.

Tanya se sonroja un poco. Encantadora.

—Gracias. No tenía idea de que eras tan… coqueto.

—Una habilidad. Soy conductor.

—Eres conductor de _The Informents_ y tu ex novia es Isabella Swan —me guiña un ojo— tu programa lo pasan por todo Reino Unido, Edward.

Inclino mi cabeza mirándola intensamente y dibujo una pequeña sonrisa en mi rostro.

—Debí suponer que sabias —doy un corto trago a mi bebida— ¿Qué propuesta te hizo Hollywood que abandonaste tus raíces?

—Es una aparición en una saga. Es una saga de acción y soy una cómplice de la mala, por así decirlo, no salgo mucho tiempo.

Asiento en comprensión.

—Realmente espero que te vaya bien en ello.

—Gracias.

Continuamos hablando por un par de horas hasta que capto que mis amigos se han ido, sin embargo la fiesta continua en su apogeo. Tanya me dice que se ira y me ofrezco a acompañarla. Realmente es una de esas personas que no me enfada su voz y me interesa un poco lo que dice.

—Espero verte en algún momento, Edward, eres una persona muy amable —me sonríe.

Claro, soy amable. Mi coqueteo quedo en un amable, uf.

—Entonces dame tu número y yo te llamo. Podríamos salir algún día. Una cita.

—Me encantaría —sonríe y me dicta su número y como soy desconfiado por naturaleza le marco y suena su celular— ahora tengo tu número.

—Así es, también puede llamarme cuando quieras.

—Un gusto conocerte.

—Igualmente.

Nos damos un breve beso en la mejilla en el que hago lo mismo que Katherine conmigo y beso cerca de su boca causando su sonrojo. Una vez ella se va y me doy cuenta que deje una buena impresión en ella suspiro y voy hacia mi auto. ya no tengo apetito de más fiesta.

.

.

.

.

 **12 de marzo, 2016**

Tanya Anderson subió una foto a Intagram y lucia aún más hermosa de lo que se veía en la fiesta. No lleva maquillaje y su corto cabello platinado esta revuelto. Ella me gusta mucho.

Ayer por la tarde la había buscado en Google y me había aparecido su edad, relaciones y todo; ella tiene 24 años, solo ha tenido dos novios de la industria, tiene dos hermanos menores y dos mayores, y es muy cercana a su familia. Eso no lo dice Wikipedia eso lo digo yo por sus fotos en instagram. No es muy popular y eso en cierta manera me agrada. Me puedo ver saliendo con ella.

Me di cuenta ayer mientras la buscaba en instagram que ella ya me seguía por lo que la comencé a seguir y hoy me apareció esa hermosa foto de ella. Le doy en el corazón porque realmente me gusta su foto.

— ¿Qué haces? —me pregunta Bella mientras llega a la sala y se deja caer en el sofá individual.

—Acosando gente en instagram.

—Como siempre —rueda los ojos y ríe contagiándome un poco con su risa— ¿alguien en especial?

—Una chica que conocí en la fiesta del jueves.

—Yorki es un imbécil por hacer su fiesta un jueves.

—Solo lo dices porque no pudiste ir.

Se encoje de hombros.

— ¿La chica?

—Ah sí, bueno la conocí y es… hermosa.

— ¿Modelo, actriz, cantante, sin trabajo, colada?

La miro confundido por la última opción y al ver que se enoje de hombros lo dejo pasar.

—Actriz. No muy famosa, si me dejas decirlo. Esta aquí para hacer su primera película en Hollywood es una pequeña participación —pienso un momento y continuo— es australiana y tiene un hermoso cabello platinado.

—Por eso te gusta —señala y ríe— por su cabello platinado.

—Algo. Ella tiene una buena personalidad y creo que podríamos salir.

—Tu sabes —se gira a mirar la televisión encendida ignorándome.

Suelto un suspiro y me pongo de pie.

—La llamara para salir.

—Suerte.

Una vez en la seguridad de mi habitación busco su número y marco. Espero pacientemente tres tonos y es cuando su voz llena la línea.

—Hola, Edward.

—Hola, Tanya Anderson, ¿Cómo te encuentras?

La escucho reír.

—Muy bien y ¿tu?

—He estado pensando en ti —y viendo tus fotos para saber aún más sobre ti.

—Hum, ¿de verdad?

—No te mentiría con eso.

—Bueno, si tú dices —se vuelve a reír— ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Si —guardo unos segundos de silencio— me serias de mucha ayuda si me hicieras el honor de salir conmigo.

— ¿En una cita?

—Por supuesto.

—Me gustaría.

— ¿Cuándo seria? —pregunto y repaso mentalmente mi agenda.

—Tengo libre toda la próxima semana.

—Perfecto podríamos salir el martes. El programa es matutino y tendría libre todo el día —me siento recto sintiéndome mucho más activo— necesito tu dirección.

Tanya me da su dirección y la memorizo. Es algo bueno que tengo buena memoria de lo contrario estaría como tonto anotando.

—Muy bien, muñeca, pasare por ti a eso de las siete.

—Te esperare. Hasta el martes, Edward.

—Hasta el martes, Tanya Anderson.

Cuelgo la llamada y sonrió abiertamente. No quiero adelantarme a nada después de mi reciente ruptura pero Tanya tiene algo que me llama.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Les he dado una buena Tanya... no la odien, es una buena y sexy chica que Edward quiere conocer. He decido que probablemente la historia llegara a tener unos... 17 capítulos solamente. Así que los capítulos comenzaran a avanzar las fechas más rápido.**

 **¿No se preguntan porque Edward va al psicólogo? O, ¿Por qué terminaron? Realmente, no hay gran drama sobre su ruptura, pero se nota que si fue shock para algunos por lo "de repente". Espero sus teorías.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Capítulo Cinco: Ethan Petrov

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia perteneces a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **La historia no se encuentra siendo corregida por nadie. Es probable que encuentres errores ortográficos a lo largo de ella. Si eres perfeccionista te sugiero que no continúes leyendo. La historia probablemente continué sin corregir incluso después de ser terminada.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Cinco:** **Ethan Petrov**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **12 de marzo, 2016**

 **Bella.**

Veo de reojo como Edward sale de su habitación con una maldita sonrisa engreída.

Bufo.

—Por favor, quita tu maldita sonrisa engreída. Haces que quiera darme cáncer.

—No estés celosa, siempre serás mi preferida.

—Que alentador. En serio, Cullen —ruedo los ojos— ¿A dónde la llevaras?

—Supongo que a una cena en el mejor restaurante. Así es mejor comenzar.

Lo miro por primera vez desde que salió de su habitación. Tiene de nuevo un brillo en su mirada y me siento un poco celosa, lo admito.

— ¿De verdad te gusta?

—Bella, si no me gustara de verdad no estuviera perdiendo el tiempo llevándola a una cita —niega con su cabeza y me mira con toda la seriedad que puede— si solo quisiera follarla ya lo hubiera hecho. Quiero, si somos compatibles, una relación. Tenemos separados casi tres meses yo… ambos necesitamos reiniciar nuestras vidas con otras personas. Ya follamos con otra gente es momento de iniciar.

 _Tu habrás follado, yo no._

—Supongo que tienes razón —digo y vuelvo mi mirada al televisor no queriendo seguir viéndolo.

—De cualquier manera Bella, la llegada de Tanya no afecta en nada a nosotros. Tú y yo… siempre estaremos para el otro, ¿no?

—Por supuesto Edward, pero ¿se te ha pasado por tu cabeza que a ella no le afectara que aun vivamos juntos? —Cuando no me responde continuo— para ser tan inteligente aun te falla en algunas cosas.

—En dado caso de comenzar algo con ella… hablaremos. No dejare este lugar por nada, lo amo. Pasaron… muchas cosas en él de las que aún no puedo desligarme.

Asiento de acuerdo con él porque me pasa igual. Y también, comienzo a pensar en que debo reiniciar mi vida tal y como Ed lo dijo. Creo que también es mi momento de iniciar.

.

.

.

.

 **14 de marzo, 2016**

Meto otro pedazo de fresa en mi boca con desesperación. Marcus no para de dar órdenes sobre cómo debemos comportarnos en el programa. Todos están en sus cosas ignorándolos, algunos incluso yéndose a su camerino, y creo que terminare haciendo lo mismo. No me siento de mucho ánimo para seguir escuchándolo.

Camino arrastrando un poco mis pies y escucho a alguien siguiéndome. Genial, no quiero a Alice interrogándome o dado caso, a Edward jodiendome el día hablando de su próxima cita mañana.

—Bella, Bellita —canturrea Alice y se sienta frente a mí robándome una fresa de mi pequeño plato— deliciosa. ¿Por qué tan decaída, pequeña flor? Aunque —piensa un momento burlonamente ante mi mirada fría— creo que puedo adivinar.

—No tiene nada que ver con la cita de Edward —comento impulsivamente delatándome.

— ¡Aja! Y tu solita te delataste, pequeña flor.

— ¿Quieres parar con eso de "pequeña flor"? ¡No tiene nada que ver con Edward saliendo con esa actriz fracasada!

Hace un sonido con su garganta.

—Ella es bonita y apenas va comenzando su carrera. Dejará de ser fracasada, Bella.

— ¡Dije que es fracasada!

— ¡Bien, bien! Ella es fracasa, pues —niega con su cabeza— te pones un poco intensa cuando estas celosa.

Le lanzo una fresa con fuerza haciéndola chillar y maldecirme.

—No estoy celosa. Solo… creo que me está costando adaptarme a que Ed conozca a alguien más.

—Llamémoslo adaptarse, entonces.

La ignoro.

—No la conozco y creo que cuando la conozca, quizá, todo mejore. Edward… no quiero que esa fracasada le haga daño. Estuvimos casi cuatro años juntos siempre me preocupare por él.

—Lo sé, B —aprieta mi mano compasivamente y sonríe.

—Además Ed me lanzo todo un sermón sobre iniciar nuestras vidas luego de tres meses de nuestra ruptura y… —hago un gesto con mi mano— me dejo pensando que debería conocer nueva gente.

— ¡Y lo harás! De hecho, creo que deberías conocer al integrante de la famosísima banda que está sonando —asiente vigorosamente— es amigo de Jas, estoy segura que te encantara. Tiene un aire de rebelde; es maravilloso para ti. Además si sales con él apararas a la nueva novia de Ed.

Pienso, pienso y pienso en ello y, maldición, entre más lo pienso mejor luce la idea. Creo que Alice me tuvo en el momento que dijo "acapararas a la nueva novia de Ed", y a pesar de lo inmaduro que es, siento que _debo_ hacerlo.

Edward me dijo que era el momento de _iniciar_ pues yo iba a iniciar.

—Me parece buena idea. Creo que quiero conocer a ese chico malo.

.

.

.

.

 **16 de marzo, 2016**

Edward esta reluciente. Lo odio por ello… a él y a la señorita don-nadie, culpo a la falta de sexo y de besos. Quede con Alice de conocer al chico primero y hemos estado mensajeando además de que lo acose un poco por Intagram y es lindo "Ethan Petrov", según Alice es de ascendencia rusa.

Cabello castaño largo, ojos azules y cuerpo tatuado. Tiene mi edad, 26 años y nació en Londres. Sin embargo, fue criado aquí desde la infancia. Interesante. Tiene un lindo y sexy acento.

«Oh, en realidad no. Me gusta mucho jugar _Scrabble._ Admite que es el mejor juego»

Tenemos un día con esta conversación de conocernos y no ha ido tan mal, aparentemente él es el chico bueno con apariencia de chico malo.

« ¡No tan rápido, chico! El juego _UNO_ es muchísimo mejor que esa porquería. Confesión: nunca le entendí.»

«Alguien tiene que enseñarte a jugar. De-fi-ni-ti-va-men-te.»

Bien, momento de flirtear.

« ¿Te apiadarías de esta pobre chica y la enseñarías a jugar?»

«No tienes ni que preguntarlo, preciosa»

Sonrió y paso las siguientes dos horas coqueteando con él.

.

.

.

.

 **21 de marzo, 2016**

— ¡Isabella, ven! —Grita Senna exageradamente— ¡Ahora! ¡Bella, estoy envejeciendo esperando a que llegues aquí!

Ruedo los ojos y sonriendo me acerco a donde está, viendo que Alice y Rose me siguen riéndose de Senna.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— ¡Mira nada más que hermoso detalle te han enviado! —señala con sus manos un extravagante arreglo de diferentes flores.

— ¡Oh! —Definitivamente no me lo esperaba.

Alice me empuja por el hombro para que reaccione y tome la nota que está en él. Puedo imaginarme de quien es, pero no me permito mantener muchas esperanzas.

 _Eres la chica más linda que he tenido el placer de hablar. No dejo de pensar en ti._

 _¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

 _Ethan Petrov x._

—Ethan Petrov —susurro y Alice pega un chillido que me hace estremecer.

— ¿Ethan Petrov te ha mandado un arreglo de flores? —Pregunta boca abierta Rose y cuando asiento sonríe— joder, chica, ese hombre es sexy.

— ¿Quién es más sexy que yo, nena? —Emmett aparece con Edward detrás de él.

Rosalie lo empuja y le responde:

—Obviamente Ethan Petrov.

— ¿Ese mariquita? Él definitivamente no es más sexy que yo —Emmett niega dramáticamente.

—Por primera vez concuerdo con Emm —añade Ed.

Hago un gesto vago con la mano.

—No importa si a ustedes les parece o no sexy, lo que importa es si _a mí_ me parece sexy y lo hace —sonrió y chillo siendo acompañada por ellas— ¡Y me ha invitado a salir!

—Joder, ¿Qué esperas para responderle? —Espeta Rose sonriendo.

— ¡Tienes razón!

Corro a mi camerino por mi móvil y esta vez en lugar de mandar un mensaje como lo hemos estado haciendo prefiero llamarlo. Suena una vez y responde, haciéndome sonreír.

— ¿Entonces? —Es lo primero que dice y suena ansioso.

— ¡Me encantaría salir contigo!

— ¡Genial! —Exclama y escucho voces en el fondo, antes de que se haga silencio tras el sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada— ¿Mañana estaría bien? Podemos ir a un lugar sencillo.

—Eso estaría bien para mí.

Para nada quiero algo elegante. Quiero que nuestra cita sea diferente… a todas.

—Me mandas por mensaje tu dirección y pasare a eso de las… cinco, ¿está bien?

—Esta genial.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Isabella.

—Hasta mañana entonces, Ethan.

Sonriendo cuelgo y chillo. Ah, qué bien se siente tener de nuevo una cita.

Me sobresalto cuando noto a Edward en la puerta de mi camerino. Le sonrió y él también lo hace.

—Parece que si me escuchaste después de nuestra platica.

—Sí, me sirvió. Realmente parecemos gustarnos.

Asiente con la cabeza y pasa su dedo por una repisa arrastrando el polvo. Me lo muestra y hace una mueca.

—Como sea, me alegro que encuentras a alguien.

— ¿Fue bien tu cita? —Pregunto con curiosidad. Es extraño que ahora que tengo una cita ya no sienta nada respecto a esto.

—Maravillosa —su cara se ilumina— ella es una mujer encantadora.

— ¿Te imaginas a largo plazo con ella?

—No me quiero adelantar. Ya no, al menos. Dejare que las cosas fluyan.

—Me parece bien. Haré lo mismo con… Ethan y yo.

Asiente y suelta un suspiro.

—Saldremos el domingo. Quiero avanzar en esta relación. Ella me gusta.

—Espero te vaya bien y ella te haga feliz. Odiaría tener que golpearla.

 _No, no lo odiaría._

—También odiaría tener que golpear a Ethan Petrov.

Ambos sonreímos.

.

.

.

.

 **22 de marzo, 2016.**

Me miro nuevamente en el espejo y suelto un tembloroso suspiro. Me siento como una adolescente en su primera cita. El timbre suena y corro rápidamente antes de que Edward abra.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra! —Le susurro haciéndolo mirarme con su cabeza ladeada.

— ¿Por qué? —Susurra también— ¿Te has arrepentido de salir?

Niego lentamente manteniendo los ojos abiertos.

—No quiero que sepa que vivimos juntos aun.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —Se para de forma recta y me mira confundido.

—Pues… ¡Porque no!

—Que gran respuesta Isabella —se ríe y camina hacia la puerta cuando vuelven a tocar.

— ¡Ya voy dame un segundo! —Grito y jalo a Ed por el brazo alejándolo de la maldita puerta.

—No estoy lista para decirle que aún vivo con mi ex. Si se lo diré pero no aun. Ahora, por favor, lárgate a tu habitación.

Levanta sus brazos en rendición y camina hacia su habitación, suelto un suspiro de alivio cuando cierra la puerta. Acomodo de nuevo mi vestido veraniego aun cuando no hace tanto calor y usualmente siempre llueve, pero se encuentra soleado por lo que aproveche para estrenarlo.

Abro la puerta con una sonrisa.

— ¡Hola! Lo siento tanto por tardar, es solo… aún no estaba lista.

—Está bien —se encoge de hombros como si nada y me mira— eres muy hermosa. Muchísimo más que en fotos.

— ¡Oh, gracias! —Le sonrió tímidamente.

Ethan sonríe y me quedo embobada unos segundos antes de salir de mi estupor.

—Iré por mi bolso y nos vamos.

Prácticamente corro por mi bolso y cuando regreso Ethan abre de nuevo la puerta para que salgamos juntos. Mantenemos una cómoda conversación y me doy cuenta que no es incómodo como pensé.

Llegamos a un campo abierto rodeado de árboles y realmente no tengo ni idea de qué lugar es este. De hecho, ni siquiera me fije en el camino ¿Qué si es un maldito asesino? Al menos Edward sabrá quien fue el causante de mi muerte, pero a como es Ed probablemente el ni le diga a la policía y el termine matando a Ethan. Al menos habrá venganza.

—Espero no te moleste caminar sobre la tierra.

—No tengo problema. Aunque ahora agradezco haberme decidido por zapatos bajos.

Asiente y saca las cosas de la cojuela de su auto. Lo ayudo llevando una bandeja pequeña y comencemos a caminar, corre mucho aire y me extraño un poco al ver que no es un aire frio si no… cálido. Las plantas y árboles se mueven rítmicamente y me siento fascinada por este lugar.

—Es realmente hermoso.

—Sí, me encanta venir —nos sentamos una vez acomodamos todo y el decide volver a hablar—. Bueno, porque no hablamos sobre nosotros.

—Hum, sí, me parece bien. ¿Qué hay de tu familia?

—Mi padre y madre continúan casados desde hace treinta y tres años, tengo una hermana mayor y otra menor —piensa un momento en el cual me mira— mi padre es ruso mientras mi madre es escocesa criada en Londres, donde conoció a mi padre, ambos se casaron y nos tuvieron a mi hermana y a mí. A mi padre le ofrecieron trabajo en Estados Unidos y decidimos mudarnos, luego nació mi otra hermana.

—Tu hermana es actriz —recuerdo vagamente a una chica castaña de ojos azules muy parecida a él que se presentó en el programa hace ya un año— Inessa Petrov, creo. ¿Si es Inessa?

Sonríe perezosamente mientras se deja caer sosteniéndose de sus codos, luciendo más guapo si es que puede.

—Sí, Inessa.

— ¡Dios mío, vas a ser tío pronto! —Jadeo emocionada tras recordar la noticia de a principios de año sobre eso.

Ethan suelta una ronca y sexy carcajada. Dios, mis bragas están por salir corriendo. Él no debería ser tan sexy como lo es.

—Eh, si, seré tío. Me tiene un poco tenso todo eso, lo admito —se encoje de hombros y continua ante mi mirada curiosa— hace diecinueve años que nació el ultimo bebe de la familia. Iveth ya es toda una adulta será extraño. De nuevo llanto, popo y pañales.

Me rio dejándome caer en la manta por completo y giro mi cabeza mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yo pensaba que era todo un mito eso de las miradas pero justo ahora las estoy sintiendo con Ethan.

—Serás un buen tío —le aseguro aun sonriendo.

—Gracias —se ve un poco tímido— ese fue uno de los motivos por los cuales atrase la gira quiero estar presente para la llegada del niño.

—Me imagino.

—Ahora, háblame de tu familia —pide elevando una de sus cejas.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? Hum, mis padres viven en Nueva Jersey, tengo una hermana menor un poco, demasiado, loca. Hablando de ella —comienzo a reírme— creo que tiene un enorme flechazo contigo. No puedo asegurarlo en sí, pero creo si eres tú el tipo sexy del poster pegado a la pared.

Ethan ríe.

—Será interesante conocerla —niega con su cabeza— realmente me gusta hablar contigo. Tú me gustas.

Mis orejas se sienten ardiendo seguidas de mi rostro y cuello.

—A mí también me gustas.

Ah, las mariposas que creí extintas están resurgiendo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Sobre el final feliz solo diré que todo depende de como vea la historia que se comienza a desarrollar... eh, no odien ni a Tanya ni a Ethan _aun._ Quiero darles como ellos están retomando sus vidas después de una ruptura de igual manera quiero que presten atención a como se van desarrollando las cosas con sus vidas.**

 **Admito que es un poco extraño escribir desde el pensamiento de Bella por eso tardo más en actualizar sus partes, sin embargo son necesarias para ver como ella maneja todo.**

 **En el capítulo anterior en mis comentarios de acá me equivoque al escribir sobre la ruptura, ahora lo vuelvo a poner: no hay GRAN drama sobre su ruptura solo puedo decir que... ellos no estaban manejándolo bien, pronto sabrán más.**

 **Hasta la próxima!**


	8. Capítulo Seis: Nueva etapa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes mencionados a lo largo de la historia perteneces a S. Meyer, la historia es mía.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo Seis:** **Nueva etapa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **15 de marzo, 2017**

 **Edward.**

Hoy es la cita.

Me encontraba _muy_ excitado con la idea de mi cita. Es una nueva sensación después de estos meses en los que han sido difíciles. Félix y yo en nuestras sesiones habíamos estado hablando sobre que tanto me había afectado en si mi ruptura con Bella. En ningún momento pregunto el motivo y en verdad me alegraba. Félix llego a la conclusión de mi ruptura había afectado mi confianza y que por eso fui muy fácil con Hope, luego de contarle que Bella había salido con el mariquita de Demetri.

 _Mariquita,_ Dios, odio decir esa palabra pero es la que más se acerca para describir al ser humano o, lo que sea que es, Demetri. Siempre lo he odiado, no recuerdo con exactitud desde cuándo.

Me pongo un poco de loción procurando ponerla en lugares donde se pueda percibir su olor con más claridad. Acomodo lo más que puedo mi cabello aunque no es mucho lo que puedo hacer con ese cabrón y salgo de mi habitación.

Bella, no se encuentra. Últimamente no hemos hablado. Siento como si nos estuviéramos alejando y no me gusta, hemos estado juntos desde que comenzó a trabajar en el canal, vivimos juntos, follamos, nos comprometimos… hay una historia tras nosotros y no quiero que nos alejemos.

Suelto un suspiro y salgo, despidiéndome de Aegon y encargándole que cuide la casa. Cuando bajo me despido de Bart el conserje y llego a mi preciado auto. Busco en mi móvil la dirección de Tanya y comienzo a conducir hacia ella. No vive en un lugar muy lujoso pero no está mal. Digo, ella apenas va empezando en esto.

Toco el timbre dos veces hasta que Tanya abre. Ella luce hermosa; su cabello plateado está completamente lacio, su rostro bien maquillado con sus labios pintados en rojo oscuro y un vestido que llega debajo de sus rodillas.

Me gusta mucho.

—Te ves hermosa.

Tanya se sonroja.

—Gracias —me mira y asiente— tú te vez muy guapo.

—Gracias. ¿Estas lista?

—Uh, sí. Estoy lista desde hace rato.

— ¿He llegado tarde? —Pregunto sabiendo que es imposible que yo llegara tarde porque calcule muy bien el tiempo.

—No —niega con su cabeza y ríe— no me gusta hacer esperar. ¿Vamos?

Juntos caminamos hacia el auto y tenemos una corta plática. Hice bien en elegir un restaurante cercano así no acabamos los temas de conversación y el resto del tiempo se vuelve incómodo. Odio la incomodidad. Quizá por eso no tuve muchas novias en el instituto hasta que en la universidad, gracias a Emmett, comencé con tácticas.

—Bienvenidos —el camarero nos acompaña hasta nuestra mesa y nos señala nuestros lugares manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro— espero tengan una maravillosa velada. Aprovecho para dejar sus menús aquí. Estaré esperando a que me llamen cuando hayan elegido lo que quieren. Con permiso.

Tanya suelta una risita.

— ¿En algún momento respiro?

—Creo que no. Lo pusiste nervioso.

— ¡Oh, claro que no! Creo que fuiste tú. Es decir, no todos los días vez el rostro que cada mañana o noche aparece en los noticieros.

De repente me sentía tímido. Honestamente, me gusta mi trabajo, vivo de él después de todo, pero había veces en las que me sentía incómodo. Cuando Bella y yo salíamos eran igual las cosas, al menos este chico disimulo, por el contrario cuando Bella y yo salíamos era un caos. Preferíamos quedarnos en casa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Al menos él se contuvo.

—Es profesional —se rio y comenzamos a ver el menú— ¿Qué comida es esta? No la conozco, lo siento.

Sonreí. Me dispuse a describirle cada una de las comidas que se encontraban lo que nos entretuvo al menos media hora, soy de esos que le encanta explicar… _muy_ explícitamente cada cosa, lo que nos tomó tiempo. Cuando por fin decidimos creí que el chico me iba a ahorcar. Quería verlo intentarlo, en serio.

—Veremos cuánto tarda la comida.

—Fue divertida su expresión. Definitivamente no te pedirá tu autógrafo.

—Mejor —me encogí de hombros— dime, ¿Cómo te ha ido estos días?

—Estoy estresada por el cambio de esto en mi vida. Mi vida está en Europa. De Australia a Londres, ni más ni menos.

Asiento escuchándola atentamente.

—Me imagino. Yo no soy de Nueva York, en realidad. También fue un cambio para mí venir aquí. No tanto como el tuyo, por supuesto.

—No tienes idea de cómo extraño a mis padres y hermanos. ¿Tienes hermanos?

—Soy hijo único.

—Uh, no lo esperaba. Sin embargo, ahora recuerdo haber leído que a los americanos no les gusta tener hijos.

Me rio entre dientes. Tengo que decir que gran parte de eso si tiene razón, la mayoría de los americanos no tienen casi hijos, algunos ni siquiera tienen. Quizá sea de esos que no tienen. Seré Jennifer Aniston.

—Algunos si tienen hijos y muchos.

Asiente y vuelve a hablar:

—Investigue un poco de ti. Además de la revuelta por las fotografías filtradas y tu larga relación con Isabella no sé nada más.

—Mi mamá vive en Miami. Mi papá falleció hace años —pienso que más añadir— tengo un perro al que llame Aegon en honor a un personaje de la saga de libros _Canción de hielo y fuego_ que tú conoces como la serie Game of Thrones.

—Hice casting para esa serie.

— ¿De verdad?

Eso le añade puntos. Ahora me gusta aún más a pesar de que no quedo como personaje en la serie.

—Sí, desgraciadamente no me aceptaron. Ni siquiera para el de Daenys a pesar del cabello.

—Es _Daenerys._

—Eso, en fin, no quede para la serie pero en eso me aceptaron para una pequeña aparición en una poco popular serie.

—Bien por ti. Es una pena que no te seleccionaran para la serie. Es la mejor.

—La serie más popular.

—Ya he hablado yo de mí, te toca a ti.

—De verdad, eres evasivo Edward Cullen —me señala y cuando va a decir algo aparece el mesero. Dejamos que sirva nuestra comida y cuando se retira continua—: me he dado cuenta que no te gusta hablar de tu familia. Podría preguntarte cualquier cosa menos lo familiar y eso no me gusta. Respeto tu silencio, sin embargo, pero me gustaría que en algún momento tengas la confianza de hablar conmigo.

Hum, confianza. Ella habla de confianza. Dos personas en una cita hablan de confianza cuando notan que van a avanzar a algo más y me encuentro preparado para ello, al menos con Tanya. Está bien entonces. Por ahora todo está bien.

Hago un gesto con mi mano.

—Después.

—Muy bien.

Hablamos durante la cena de varias cosas. Ella me cuenta que sabe jugar cartas y que durante su adolescencia su padre junto a sus hermanos la llevó a tirar el arco y le fue bien. Y soy consciente que lo digo mucho pero ella de verdad, _de verdad_ me gusta.

Al terminar la cena la llevo de regreso a su casa y ambos nos miramos sin saber en realidad que hacer. Me toma por sorpresa ser jalado de la camiseta hacia ella y después la presión de unos labios sobre los míos. El beso dura varios minutos en los que me tuve que contener de meter mi lengua en su boca dado que apenas es el primero y no parece adecuado.

Nos separamos jadeando y ella me sonríe.

—Me gustas. No eres como Kate dijo.

—Kate es una mentirosa —sonrió y acaricio su mejilla— también me gustas, Tanya Anderson.

Me acerco y nos volvemos a besar. Casi estoy suplicando que me diga que entre a su pequeño apartamento, pero parte de mi sabe que ella no lo hará.

—Eres buen besador, Edward.

Sonrió y suelto un suspiro, creo que es hora de que lo diga.

—Aún vivo con mi ex.

Espero que jadee y me bofetee por no decirle antes de besarme, pero ella mantiene su rostro sereno. Tanya sonríe y asiente.

—Ya lo sabía. Las noticias lo dicen y Katherine también me lo dijo. También sé que lo mucho que duraron y que nunca hubo rumores sobre infidelidad.

— ¡Nunca la engañe! Fuimos… una hermosa pareja.

—Aun la quieres —susurra.

—No como crees.

—Lo sé —se acerca y me besa rápidamente antes de alejarse— adiós Edward Cullen.

—Adiós, Tanya Anderson.

Sonrió y me alejo de su casa con la promesa de volver.

.

.

.

.

 **24 de marzo, 2016**

Nunca entenderé a las mujeres. Isabella antier me había prohibido abrirle la puerta a su cita por no querer espantarlo. Uf, si él no podía aguantar eso no valía la pena… no como Tanya que no me estaba juzgando por vivir con mi ex.

Ayer cuando volvimos a salir casi esperaba que las cosas fueran tensas a pesar de que por textos y llamadas las cosas estaban igual, así que me di cuenta que Tanya era de esas personas que _si_ valían la pena.

Acelero la trotadora y Emmett llega a mi lado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— ¿Qué?

—Uy, nada amigo. Estas muy sensible y eso que ayer saliste con cierta rubia sexy.

Asiento distraídamente pero una sonrisa se me escapa.

—Creo que le pediré ser novios. Espera, ¿Aun tengo que preguntarle? Ya sabes, la última vez que lo pedí fue en el 2012 y las cosas eran diferentes.

—Siguen siendo iguales —se ríe negando con la cabeza—si no le dejas claro lo que son ellas asumirán que no están en una relación. Tienes que pedírselo.

—Gracias —ruedo los ojos— de cualquier manera esperare porque aún es muy pronto.

—Con Bella no lo pensaste mucho.

—Bella y yo follamos primero y después nos hicimos novios.

 _Y me encantaba._ No fue un secreto para nuestros amigos eso dado que en descansos o antes de entrar al aire Bella y yo pasábamos encerrados en el camerino del otro. Fue cuando me di cuenta de lo cómodo que estábamos juntos y lo increíble persona que era Bella que decidí que deberíamos ser serios. No dejaba de pensar en ella. Corrección: aun pienso en ella, pero ya no es igual.

—O sea, ¿tú y la rubia no han follado?

—No, no hemos follado.

— ¿Por qué?

—No lo sé —respondí sinceramente. Ni siquiera lo intente después de la sesión intensa de besos.

— ¿No te jodio eso de las fotos con Hope? Quizá ya te volviste desconfiado y, no quiero ser imbécil, pero esa chica apenas va comenzando de actriz podría filtrar mierda para subir su fama.

Yo me había vuelto más desconfiado lo admitía pero no creo que Tanya sea ese tipo de persona.

—Ya estas siendo un imbécil con solo decir eso. Si, ahora me cuido mejor con quien me acuesto y desde Hope no ha habido alguien más. Sobre Tanya ella no es así.

Emm golpea mi hombro con fuerza.

—Caras vemos corazones no sabemos, Ed —ríe cuando ruedo los ojos— ¿Qué te pareció el chico con el que Bella salió?

—No lo sé. Bella no quiso que lo viera, aun no le dice que vivimos juntos.

—Lo conocí el año pasado en una fiesta en la playa. Él estaba bien loco de borracho.

Lo miro desconfiado.

— ¿Crees que sea alguien malo para Bella? Lo tendría que matar si le hace daño.

—Relájate, dejemos que el tiempo lo diga.

 _Relájate._ Como si pudiera.

.

.

.

.

 **1 de abril, 2016**

« ¿Paso por ti, chica caliente?»

« ¿Puedes?»

«No te lo pediría si no pudiera ;)»

«Entonces está bien, podríamos cenar en mi apartamento»

«Te estaré esperando»

Quizá hoy sería _el día_ y no, no me refiero a tener sexo sino a ser algo oficial. Como novios. Me causa un poco de escalofríos eso por lo mucho que ha pasado desde que le he pedido a alguien ser mi novia. No estoy nervioso, después de todo Tanya y yo tenemos química y nos gustamos. Los besos no han subido más de tono por más que me gustaría.

El timbre del departamento suena y suelto un gruñido, odio tener que ir a abrir cuando me encuentro en mi habitación. ¿Quién más va a abrir? Bella es tan perezosa que no lo hará. Por supuesto que no.

Abro la puerta y me sorprendo de ver a Hope del otro lado. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Tengo que llamar a seguridad? O, ¿A Félix para que la encierre en un manicomio?

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Siempre tan directo. Y descortés.

—No seré cortes con quien filtro fotografías mías desnudo —le doy una disimulada mirada comprobando que no venga con las mismas sucias intenciones de la vez pasada— de nuevo, ¿Qué haces aquí, Hope? Creí que mi representante se había puesto en contacto contigo junto a mi abogado para mantenerte lo más lejos posible.

Hace un gesto con su mano de fastidio.

—Yo quiero hablar contigo. Tú y yo tuvimos conexión ese día Edward…

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí, Ed? —Me doy la vuelta para ver a Bella con solo una camisa de dormir y con el ceño fruncido— ¿No tenías orden de restricción contra ella?

—Lo tengo.

— ¡Calla puta! —Dice Hope.

Volteo de nuevo a Hope y la tomo del brazo cuando intenta atravesarme para ir tras Bella.

—Cálmate, loca —murmuro jalándola fuera de casa y la suelto— es mejor que te vayas o llamare a la policía. Te quiero lejos de mi casa.

— ¡No puedes hacernos esto!

—Esta tan loca —murmura Bella haciendo a Hope estrechar sus ojos.

— ¡Te odio! ¡Nadie te quiere cerca de él! No deberías vivir con él, déjalo que viva.

—Bella, llama a la policía, por favor.

— ¿Qué? ¿Edward? —Hope luce dolida, ¿Qué creía? ¿Qué era una broma?

—Vete de una buena vez —con eso ultimo me doy vuelta y cierro la puerta ante su mirada atónita.

— ¿En verdad llamo a la policía?

Niego con la cabeza frustrado.

—Llamare a Nahuel. No quiero más escándalos relacionados con Hope.

.

.

.

.

Le sonrió a Tanya que luce un sencillo vestido crema o ¿rosa bajito? Nunca entenderé esos colores. En total, ella luce hermosa. Sobre todo por su hermoso cabello pálido que está contrastando demasiado.

—Te ves hermosa.

Ella se sonrojo.

—Gracias. Siempre lo dices… gracias.

Le sonreí y ella me guio hacia el pequeño comedor. Su departamento no era muy grande pero estaba bien acomodado todo. No era lujoso, pero lucia bien decorado y ordenado.

— ¿Cómo te está yendo con la película?

Suspira y me da una deslumbrante sonrisa.

—Genial. Realmente me ha encantado todo el movimiento de las películas Hollywoodenses. Estoy esperando que a algunos productores les llame la atención mi actuación para así seguir con más participaciones aquí.

—Ya verás que sí, les encantaras.

—Gracias.

Comenzamos a comer y ella llena el silencio con una conversación sobre sus padres. No me gusta mucho el tema de los padres, pero la escucho con atención no queriendo ser grosero. Por lo que escucho su padre es genial… me hace acordar de mi padre, Carlisle. No fue un _gran_ padre pero fue bueno.

Después de la cena pasamos a la sala a conversar un poco. No tengo idea de que, me he dado cuenta que se me dificulta mucho hablar sobre algo importante con ella. Importante como… mis citas con Félix, creo que ella se asustara si le digo que veo a un psicólogo. Usualmente la gente cree que estas mal si vez a un psicólogo. Patéticos.

—Me encanta pasar tiempo contigo. Ósea, no platicas mucho pero me escuchas. Escuchas todo mi parloteo.

Le sonrió y me pregunto ¿es el momento de hacer la pregunta? No puedo entender por qué me encuentro tan indeciso. ¿Es demasiado pronto después de una larga relación empezar otra? Yo soy consciente de lo mucho que la había cagado con Hope, pero creo que Tanya no es… algo malo en mi vida. Quizá es lo contrario. ¿Bella comenzara a andar con Ethan Pe… como sea que se apellide? Y, ¿Por qué carajos estoy preguntándome eso?

Aclaro mi garganta y Tanya guarda silencio, haciéndome dar cuenta que ella estaba hablando.

—Lo siento, ¿Qué decías?

— ¿Qué te pasa que estas tan perdido en tus pensamientos? —Pregunta ella con curiosidad.

—Estaba pensando en si era el momento para pedirte… no sé, ser novios —soy honesto con ella causando un sonrojo— realmente no sabía cómo pedírtelo, tengo perdida de practica respecto a esto.

—Si quiero. Obviamente quiero —sonríe abiertamente hacia mí lanzándose a besarme.

Estoy entrando en una nueva etapa. Solo espero sea buena.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Después de bastante tiempo traigo este capítulo... como sea, este será el ultimo capítulo que suba en al menos un mes. Me mudare de país y estaré ocupado por el siguiente mes acomodándome y posterior comenzare la universidad. Espero me tengan paciencia :)**

 **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció? Les adelanto que este fanfic tiene final feliz... también para decirles (a quienes leen "El retorno del cazador"), que el epilogo se subirá en dos días probablemente. Y, que si alguna leyó "Un tochdown a mi corazón" y no le gusto el final puede encontrar su "final feliz esperado" en el grupo de facebook (link en mi perfil). Si a alguien realmente no le gustan mis historias no pierda entonces su tiempo solamente escribiendo mierdas de odio porque honestamente me hacen perder el tiempo leyendo su muestra de odio en medio de personas que realmente les gusta como escribo :)**

 **Y estoy seguro que ahora comentaran algo odioso sobre esta nota... alguna gente es muy sensible, ¿Pero que hacemos?**

 **¡Nos leemos pronto!**


End file.
